


STARSTRUCK

by KelseyKawaii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: L O V E   S U C K S
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	STARSTRUCK

The 1970’s, a time for bell bottoms, tie die shirts and the rise of disco. A time where television sets were filled with protesting American students – begging the US government to return the soldiers in Vietnam to their motherland. It was a time for drug-use, and yet another new era of awesome music – seeing bands like Led Zeppelin and Black Sabbath reach their peak. In merry old England, not much was different. At least, not to the average person.   
For the not so average person, things were, one might say, way more magical. For deep in the countryside, there was a school. A school filled with infinite possibilities and magical potential. Seventeen-year-old Remus John Lupin would never forget the first day he entered those gates. Eyes glistening with amazement as he gazed up at the fine architecture. There was no place like it, and no place would ever replace it in the future.  
So now that Remus was in his final year, he wanted to make the most of it. That included getting good grades and – confessing his feelings for a certain someone. While nobody at Hogwarts could be considered ‘normal’, Sirius Black most certainly was far from it. He was trouble, and maybe that’s what attracted Remus to him in the first place. For the most part, Remus was quiet, and studious – but Sirius (or Padfoot as their group had cleverly nicknamed him), brought out a different side to him. A side that nobody else could bring out.   
So, even if his confession resulted in him losing Sirius (which, he hoped not), at least he did it – right?   
Honestly, it was clear to the youth that Sirius was not gay…he had kissed many a Hogwarts girl in the privacy of the girl’s toilets (he honestly had no shame), and it made Remus extremely jealous. It’s not like he ever had the courage to stop him. It would be obvious then, right? Or perhaps not. At least, not to Sirius, but James and Peter might have figured it out. He’s surprised they hadn’t but – they were also oblivious.   
At this point, Remus was sitting in class – enjoying a nice daydream about snogging Sirius, when a piece of paper came flying at him and landed on his head. He snapped out of his daydream and jerked his head. The note landed on the floor, and he leaned over to pick it up off the floor. He glanced around the room to see who had sent him this note, but nobody was looking at him. He quirked a curious brow, then unfolded the paper to reveal a note: 

Moony,   
Meet me outside when class is over. Got a surprise. Let’s make the most of our final year.  
Padfoot  
Remus felt his heart race in anticipation. Could this finally be it? Could this be the moment Sirius Black confesses to him, if he feels anything towards him at all?! A low squeak emitted his throat, but thankfully nobody heard it as the professor was droning on loudly. He turned his head to look around the classroom. Sure enough, sitting two seats away behind him, sat Sirius. His eyes were focused on his textbook – but within seconds he looked up at his friend – giving him a quick wink, then returned his gaze to his book.  
Remus quickly snapped his head back in the direction of his teacher – avoiding looking at Sirius for the rest of class. What did all of this mean? Surely nothing. That would be just his luck. Knowing Sirius, he probably wanted him to keep sketch while he made out with some girl – as usual. Although Remus had a good feeling about it. Perhaps. Perhaps, this would be the day.   
Once class ended, Remus quickly gathered up all of his school supplies. His eraser, textbook, pens, ink and copy were rapidly shoved into his brown, leather messenger bag. He had had this bag since his first year and the guys always joked about that. Remus didn’t understand why. Maybe because it was just so ‘typically’ him by that point. They knew his bag so well.  
“Hey, Moony!” he heard Peter shout. He turned and gave him a brief smile, but his eyes were flickering everywhere looking for Sirius.   
“Where are you going?” Peter asked him. Wanting to spend some time with Sirius alone, Remus lied.   
“I’m heading to the bathroom before our next class.”  
“Oh, okay!” Peter nodded, “I’ll go looking for James then.”   
“Okay. See you later.”  
Peter waved and then disappeared into the crowd of students. Remus pushed his way to the front door, and somehow managed to slip passed without being caught by a teacher.   
As soon as he was outside, he huffed a little. It was freezing out there! Nice job, Sirius, picking the outdoors in that weather. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering with the cold. A few seconds later, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  
“Sirius!” he exclaimed, but when he turned around – nobody was there. Blinking, he left his guard down for Sirius to pounce. He lifted the invisibility cloak around Remus – enveloping him in it. Remus gasped with fright, earning a loud shriek of laughter from his friend.  
Remus scowled, slapping his arm.  
“Not funny!”  
“Is too. You looked so confused!”  
“James is going to murder you for taking his cloak.”  
“I didn’t take it, I borrowed it. He won’t know, anyway.”  
“How so?”  
“I’ll slip it back under his bed when we’re finished here.”  
Realising how close he was, Remus’s cheeks lit up a bright red.   
“Wh-what did you call me here for?” Remus questioned.   
“A smoke.”  
“A what?!” Remus gasped, watching Sirius pull a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, “where on earth did you get those?”  
“I snuck them out from under a professor’s desk” he shrugged, like that was totally okay.   
“You’re in the great mood for thievery today – aren’t you?” he chuckled, feeling slightly amused by it all nonetheless.  
“Oh yeah” grinned Sirius, popping open the packet and then he frowned. Remus raised a brow, urging him on.  
“There’s only one left” he sighed, “bummer. You can have it.”  
“No, I insist that you have it” Remus said, “I don’t smoke, and I never will.”  
Sirius snickered, reaching into his back pocket for his wand and lighting up the cigarette. Remus started to cough immediately, but Sirius ignored him and kept taking puffs.   
“It feels nice” he said.  
“Have you smoked before?” Remus coughed.   
“Uhuh. Plenty” he shrugged, “try some.”

Remus’s cheeks heated up even more. Sharing a cigarette with Sirius…wasn’t that indirect kissing?!  
“N-no thanks” he stammered out, shaking his head.  
Sirius pouted, acting like he had given up, then he took a hold of Remus’s jaw, caressing it gently. Remus’s mouth opened slightly. What was he doing? He stared at Remus’s mouth, which opened wider and with one, single movement, he shoved the cigarette inside. Remus reached up to take it out, but Sirius stopped him with his hand, his other one still cupping his chin.  
“Just one drag. You can do it” he whispered. Remus nodded, taking a drag out of the cigarette. To his utter surprise, he managed to do it without coughing. Sirius released his grip on him, then took the cigarette back and started to smoke it again.   
Remus’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree, his palms sweaty and his heart racing like a beating drum.   
“Why is your face all red?” Sirius asked with a small laugh, putting the cigarette out on the ground. Remus took a step back away from it, watching him stamp on it.  
“No-nothing I’m just…cold.”  
Sirius looked blankly at him for a couple of seconds, then wrapped an arm around him. Remus took the opportunity to squish into his warm body.   
“Tch…big baby.”


End file.
